


Pictures Of Lily Part 3

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Last part of triology, that taked time, but i'm glad it's finally ready. Never happend, i don't make money with this etc.





	Pictures Of Lily Part 3

John was fell asleep. He was so tired. Next thing what he hear was how Keith and Roger were fighting loudly. 

" Don't touch me !"

Keith yelp, and moved close of John. He hit John's shoulder.

" I need cigarettes Give me one !"

Roger yelp back, and looked angry. Ready to punch someone face with his strong hands. He tried get Keith's cigarettes on Keith's jeans pocket, but Keith figth back with his drummer reflects. 

" Can you two be more adult even one second ?"

Pete asked with impatient voice, and looked his two band members who were acting like little kids.

" But Pete, i need smoke !"

Roger said back, and moved his hands around of his lap. His eyes had wild tune, Pete knew that look alredy too well. He will pay about that all. 

" You don't always get what you want Roger."

John said with mother style voice, and watch His long time friend with tired eyes. 

Roger didin't say anymore anything. He put his arms tightly shut, and looked like puppy who was angry to world.

" You can be sure Pete i will not dippidy do you tonight."

Roger said calmy, take deep breaths, and was again normal Roger. Pete just sight, and laught.

" Then i wank, i don't mind you, and your bullshit things. "

Pete said calmy, and didin't care about Alex reaction. Roget blushed, but didin't say anything.

John looked Keith with lust eyes, and smiled shyly. He just hoped they could kiss, but they couldn't not yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were driving now twenty minutes, and Keith just hoped they were soon there were Pete want they be. He put his little tiny legs to better positive, and put his head to John's warm shoulder. John let Keith do that, and start fondle his little black hair with softly moves. Keith smiled and purred like little cat, when John kissed his cheek carefully. Alex smiled, but didin't say anything. Roger didin't even look his friends just tried ignore it. 

" We are soon at the destination."

Alex said strong voice, and turn car wheel to left side.

" Can you now Pete tell were we are going ?"

John asked and feeled after all good. 

" To the Beach"

Pete said and smiled to John. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After long yell about going to the beach Mostly Roger, because he and his *my hair destroy things *. they all agreed it would be a good thing. When they were pay to Alex, and make a deal he come to take them back after two hours they went out of the warm car. 

Beach was quiet place. Sound of silence it was. Only some beauty birds flying over deep blue water to new shining horizon. There was long dock, and It looked holy when sun hit it and maked long shaddows. 

" Okey Guys let's have fun."

Pete said and took black picnic blanket on his bag and some food. 

" Roger there is yours fave food, fish. "

Pete smiled, and look Roger who was now focus to blue water.

" Thanks, but i'm not hungry yet."

Roger said and went to dock with loud steps . 

Roger walked to dock's end, and sit to watch lake. Water was inteed so deep and mysterious. He feeled how cold finnish wind hit his hair, and his soft almost pale face. Roger didin't want to go swim, but he loved watch the lake. He loved to just watch how wawes moves to dock and hit it. He loved that sound, he loved just be place like this. Suddenly he feeled lucky Pete was maked he go here. Suddenly he was happy, happy like a kid who get his lollipop.When sun hit him and make Roger feel warm he hoped this moment never would end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Keith i took something for you too."

Pete smiled and give Keith a little cake were read * Good Vibrations.* it was writed with yellow syrup. 

" I couldn't give you french girls, but i hope that's good substitute."

Pete said shyly and watch Keith's happy reaction.

" Thanks Pete, is very lovely. "

Keith said and smiled to Pete.

" And John, i bought you a new lp you get it when we are back on hotel."

Pete said and took same time strawberry box on the bag.

John didin't said anything, but make his rare smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pete was give to Keith and John their "prices", he wanted look Roger's feels. He Knew alredy something was wrong. Terrible wrong. He just didin't know what. Pete walked Dock with quietly steps and took some deeb breaths.

" Roger watch wrong ?"

Pete said suddenly behind Roger's back, and then sit next of his lover. Roger didin't answer immediately, and didin't watch Pete. 

" Do you seriosly love me ?"

Roger asked with hoarse voice, and turn his head to Pete. His blue eyes were full of questions, and Pete knew alredy that look need answers. 

" Of cource Rog, Of cource i do. "

Pete answered with deep voice, what Roger loved to hear. Pete start handle Roger'd cold hand on his own. 

" I cannot love you more than i alredy do."

Pete said, and smiled to Roger. He still handle Roger's hand. 

" But Pete why me ? There is always pretty girls, many "Lilys" you know."

Roger said, and just watch to horizon with glassed blue Eyes. 

" These " Lilys " are nothing. They cannot never win you. You are unique with your stupid hair."

Pete said and laught. He start Hold more tight Roger's hand, and Roger didin't mind it at all. 

" Fuck you."

Roger said, but laught too. He loved it when Pete handle his hand.

" I just love you Roger, i will always do. You're My Lily."

Pete said with softly voice, and went more close of Roger's pretty face.

" Camoon give me a kiss."

Pete said and moved his long guitarist fingers nervously. Roger Turn his head slowly to Pete, and they kissed. It was magical moment, but kiss was intensive full of lust. It was power of love. When they hold hands it feeled so right. *You're forgiven * Pete thought on his messy mind, and was luckiest guy in the whole world. He had Roger many girls daydream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" They look happy again."

Keith said to John. They were watch Pete and Roger woth smile on their faces. 

" But you're mine tiger still."

John said and smiled to Keith. They were eat now. Suddenly John push Keith carefully to rought sand and kissed he wildly. Keith giggles like little girl, and push John off his lap. 

" I love You John."

Keith said, pushed John on his back, and kissed him with same style. Being loved it's amazing feel, being wanted it more. But when love hit you, it hit you like freight train.

By Mary Jane. The End ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, much love to everyones day <3


End file.
